Red Regime
Set into the basement levels of a building under renovation, the Boiler Room Bar is the perfect place to go when you want to be able to speak freely without being watched. The spacious area centers around a massive ventilation and temperature control system in a deep pit, that hooks into the rest of the building as well as controlling its internal transformations - widening doors, opening windows and expanding walkpaths. Its still receiving power, lights beneath its dull bronze surface blowing brilliant red from internal heat. The pit area has been set up as a dance floor with tables and chairs near the wall. Ladders and lifts from the floor lead up to an upper balcony around the pit (also with tables and chairs) as well as access platforms higher up. In front of the "boiler" a bar and performance stage has been set up. The bar is horseshoe-shaped with stools for all sizes; the edges of the bartop glow neon purple while the surface is black. The performance stage has light-up panels on the floor and the perfect space for a DJ to work their musical magic. The whole room is mostly flat, dull gray panels, but it's been decorated with black, purple and magenta graffiti artwork. Flaxjax has apparently decided to scope this place out. Nothing happens relating the Rebellion without him knowing - not that he'd need to be paying much attention at all. The bar's owner, whoever she is, has made her presence known. So he stands in the pit, arms akimbo, slowly scanning the area. He's not alone of course, he's got his little posse of rabblerousing mechs and femmes that quickly make for the bar. <'Cybertron'> Ignition says, "So. How many Autobots does it take to change a light bulb?" <'Cybertron'> Ignition says, "I dunno, but Ultra Magnus probably has a ten thousand page manual on how to do it!" Blast Off arrives on scene as well, coming in quietly from the most inconspicuous route he could find. It appears he made it through without a hitch, and now stands, taking this all in. Of course, it's not quite his taste in music or "atmosphere".... but he won't complain. Not yet. For now, he's here just to scope things out- see what's what. naturally, he wears his customary scarf around his neck... the high-quality-material (of course) one that obscures his Decepticon badge. Though mechs like Flaxjax will probably recognize him anyway. The bar owner waves the rabble in. "Ayyy!" she grins. "C'mon in, the room is hot and the engex is triple filtered." She sits up a little straighter on the bar top, pulling out some bottles of black label stash, juggling one deftly as she pours a second into a glass. She flips bottles, switching from hand to hand as she bounces them back and forth, setting up a round of glowing drinks. <'Cybertron'> Ignition says, "Oh come on, don't tell me there aren't any Autobots out there listenin' in and gettin' their armor in a bunch. Too good t' argue with the rabble you're keepin' down?" Flaxjax smirks lightly - yes, he recognizes Blast Off, and lingers while the rest of his posse gathers around Ignition. They're pretty jazzed about meeting this mysterious broadcaster, and readily partake in the drinks. "You going to slum it with us tonight then?" Flaxjax asks, eying the scarf. "That looks like Yuss fabric. Those neutrals think they got it bad. Tch." Pause. "So you're Ignition," he speaks up, folding his arms. "You're pretty brazen." As Blast Off enters, she hops down, right hand on her hip, one bottle in the other hand. "Nice t' see some purple up in this joint. I could do with a change of color." <'Cybertron'> Ignition says, "You heard it then, folks. The Autobots aren't gonna answer any charges made against 'em. Y'know, fellahs, silence ain't proof of innocence." Blast Off blinks and looks to Flaxjax. Already noticed, eh? No matter. He steps towards the rebel he met the night before. "Indeed. Buzzsaw and I both meant what we said, and the Decepticons want to help you free yourselves from the Autobot's iron fist." Then he looks over at Ignition, "I imagine so, and purple makes things more... classy anyway." He then gives her a courteous nod. "So, you're Ignition. You seem to be making quite a stir." He tilts his head. "If you don't mind me asking.... Why?" <'Cybertron'> Discord says, "It is typical of their cowardice to refuse to even defend their tyranny." <'Cybertron'> Ignition says, "Yeah, it takes a coward t' be a bully. Props t' you mech, what's your name?" <'Cybertron'> Blaster | *static* Then: http://youtu.be/zCP_E5Rsawc <'Cybertron'> Repugnus says, "Ah, hell, you found the bodies already? Got to remember to make them into smaller pieces..." <'Cybertron'> Ignition says, "Ohhh, ohhhhhh. My AUDIALS. Seriously mech, what busted aft datapad you pull that out of?" <'Cybertron'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/w10NmS8ndkk <'Cybertron'> Discord says, "My name is irrelevant, know only that there will always be support for those loyal to the Empire where ever they may be, and however difficult it may be for them under the oppression of the Autobots." <'Cybertron'> Repugnus says, "Yeah, damn Autobots, playing their music and stuff." <'Cybertron'> Ignition says, "A'ight, since the Music of the party is all up on this channel." "See that you don't lose your head then. I imagine you've covered your tracks well." Flaxjax tries not to appear impressed, and gives his posse a look and a head tilt. "Don't forget our business here," he tells them, and they disperse at once, moving to apparently recruit the other curious rebels of the bar. At Blast Off's question, Flaxjax turns to await Ignition's answer. <'Cybertron'> Ignition says, "Nice t'see they got media control down pat." <'Cybertron'> Discord says, "Actually, I'd leave it at 'damn Autobot'." <'Cybertron'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/Z8FarCnm1mE <'Cybertron'> Ignition says, "I hope you're listenin' kiddies. 'Cause it's time for some education." <'Cybertron'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/NdNFFC0p7N4 "You wanna know why I'm doin' this? 'Cause I can't stand truck-suckin' hypocrits. All you gotta do is walk around for ten kliks and someone's got a spy cam up your vents. I heard they're black-baggin' anyone that doesn't toe the red line. I heard the cops are beatin' the slag outta anyone that has purple paint. Doesn't matter if they rolled off the assembly line with it - out come the plasma tonfas!" She seems fired up about this, a sneer crossing her lips as she speaks. She touches the side of her headpiece. <'Cybertron'> Ignition says, "Let's look at the phrase 'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings.'" <'Cybertron'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/E2slwxpQRYQ <'Cybertron'> Ignition says, "Ah ah ah, you ain't shuttin' me up with that lame-aft music!" <'Cybertron'> Ignition says, "How about my freedom, or does that only apply t' you?" <'Cybertron'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/njOD9yYzR9E <'Cybertron'> Repugnus says, "You ain't free, you work for Captain Crazypants." <'Cybertron'> Ignition says, "So let's look at what a right is. Rights are supposed to be fundamental t' society, but who, exactly, gives th' rights? Rights come down from a higher power. Someone with the muscle to force others to do what they want. Or, if ya wanna get religious, from Primus himself." <'Cybertron'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/7z6dxQVhE8o <'Cybertron'> Harbinger says, "Blast Off got demoted to Captain? When did that happen? Why wasn't I invited?" <'Cybertron'> Ignition says, "So what does that mean for our dear ol' First Face Fascists? They're settin' themselves up as gods. You have t' come cryin' t' them for your freedom, because only THEY can decide who deserves freedom. Long story short? Iron fist in a red silk glove." <'Autobot'> Fathom says, "That femme needs to be silenced..." <'Autobot'> Blaster says, "Nope. Do that and we look worse." <'Cybertron'> Repugnus says, "I swear, Blaster, it's like watching TV with Strafe. I'm getting into the song--sometimes--and you change it on me!" Blast Off nods. "Indeed. The Autobots love to speak of freedom and equality, and yet right here, in your own town, they rule the citizens with heavy, ham-fisted tactics, police you from on high with airships, and stifle the citizens right to choose their own political voice. This hypocrisy is exactly what drew me to this town... and how could it not? This is where Decepticons CAME from... this is our "birthplace", I suppose, and yet we are not welcomed here by the powers that be. So we must sneak in, lest we face being run out... or outright attacked. So... yes, let me assure you the Decepticons feel your plight. And what you describe does not surprise me, unfortunately. In fact, I would be interested in hearing more." <'Autobot'> Fathom says, "I guess that's true..." <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Not if it looks like an accident!" <'Cybertron'> Ignition says, "Congratulations, Cybertron. -You are being deceived-." <'Cybertron'> Ignition says, "So Transform, and Rise Up!" <'Cybertron'> Ignition http://youtu.be/x5ylAB-AXfQ <'Cybertron'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/CQVHyBbkt-w <'Cybertron'> Repugnus says, "Well, I dunno about who deserves freedom--all I know is, you try and take mine, you *die*. That work for you, missy?" <'Cybertron'> Blast Off says, "Spoken like a true Autofool thug." <'Cybertron'> Ignition says, "Why don't you wash all that energon off your claws first." <'Cybertron'> Ignition says, "This one's goin' out to Tarn tonight. Cause this is your reality! http://youtu.be/9Nz5CJi7gZc" <'Cybertron'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/b48_NzPWSJI <'Autobot'> Blaster has encrypted this channel. <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Nobody will be silencing anybody. We are not Decepticons we do not do that sort of things. We will stick to command's plan about Tarn. This will be won by the people for the people." <'Cybertron'> Repugnus says, "Nah, I don't bathe." <'Cybertron'> Blast Off says, "Unfortunately... I can attest to that." Flaxjax watches Ignition's hand touch the side of her helm, optics narrowing slightly. Could just be her broadcasting, but he's a very suspicious mech. It's a safe enough explanation. "I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised by how charitable these visiting Decepticons are being, but I'm definitely pleased. I'm planning something. If you'd like to help out with this movement even more, I'd be much obliged. It will involve /action/, not just words. I have some ties with the TPD. The Autobots think they're so pristine, tch. They've got dirt in their ranks and they don't even know it." <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Meh. Anyone who isn't already on board with stopping the 'cons already isn't worth the effort." <'Autobot'> Blaster says, "Leave th' loudmouth to ol' Blaster. I got a plan of my own." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "That is what I like to hear." <'Cybertron'> Ignition says, "Remember Tarn, you're free to do what they tell you. Or listen to this audial torture. Voice of the Undergrid, settin' the record straight!" <'Autobot'> Blaster says, "Nah. That would be this!" <'Autobot'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/dm6xexu_wJY <'Cybertron'> Ignition *kkzzzzcht* <'Cybertron'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/Yl-nLDGSH2c "You sure you want me involved? I mean, I'm just a shock jock and bar fly. Ain't a good thing t' be handin' your trust out -that- fast, y'know?" she asks Flaxjax. "Still, yeah, doesn't surprise me. This whole Red Regime is corroded." Blast Off looks to Flaxjax. "It is very satisfying hearing Nuetrals coming to realize that about the Autofools. It's something that has always ...irked me about these self-righteous buffoons. And I would say to you... it requires BOTH action AND words. The power of both force-when applied correctly- /and/ of intellect. Persuasion comes in many forms..." He voice quiets down slightly, "...but persuasion of the MIND has the most... staying power." Then the Combaticon looks to Ignition. "You are helping already... simply by doing what you are doing. Inspire the civilians here, be a VOICE for those who assume they are voiceless, make them believe they can fight back against this /regime/. For that is indeed what it is, and it deserves to be exposed as such." Flaxjax's grin returns, and he offers a small applause. "Eh, you've made it clear who's side you're on over the frequencies. Really whipped 'em up. That's what we need. But this plan of mine needs some polishing anyway. Red Regime. I like that." Blast Off gets a slow nod. "Well, I'll leave persuasion of the mind to the others that are willing to do the work. We're finally getting some extra help it looks." Turnaphrase, a femme of Flaxjax's posse that Blast Off should recognize, returns to the small circle looking very uneasy. "Flaxjax," she whispers, smiling wearily at Decepticon before turning her gaze to the ground. "I don't think this is the route we should be t-taking... I thought we were just going to stop the random searches and surveillance, y-you know? Through more peaceful protests..." Flaxjax's easy smile is quickly wiped from his visage and replaced with a snarl. "YOU signed up for this, you SAID you were going to HELP. You wanna' be oppressed for the rest of your miserable life?" "N-no, I-" "Then shut up and stick to your articles. I want one out tonight, outlining those broadcasts." Flaxjax feints an advance on her, and it's enough to get the skittish femme to dart off. "You'll see me again, Ignition. Just keep doing what you're doing," he says." Blast Off raises an optic ridge at Flaxjax's more... thuggish treatment of the other rebel. "Now, now, let us remain calm. I imagine someone like... Turnaphrase, was it?... can bring certain... /sophisticated/ talents of communication, provided she's given space to do it in. As for more... /violent/ action, which it appears /you/ are itching and ready for..." His optic ridge raises even more as he appraises the hothead, "...well, that time will come too. Mind that you aren't so eager for it you lose your senses... or your head." The optic ridge remains raised at Ignition, and he refrains from a shake of his head. Flaxjax grunts. "Turnaphrase thinks this is something that can be /solved/ by Lightsinger signing some holofiles. Like we can all rest easy under the Autobot Rule afterwards. This is Megatron's city! And we're to continue letting Autobots govern us, as if we wouldn't know how to do it any better! ...I need to "speak" with Turnaphrase later." He eyes Blast Off, squinting. "Well maybe you can give her your ideas." Ignition gets a return wink, and he's off, his posse hurriedly following him out.